<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>touch my body and move in time (now i know you're mine) by rutabega129</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413282">touch my body and move in time (now i know you're mine)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rutabega129/pseuds/rutabega129'>rutabega129</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>La Petite Mort [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pitch Perfect (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Massage, Roleplay, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:33:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rutabega129/pseuds/rutabega129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca goes to a massage therapist to help with her neck and shoulder pain.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Beale &amp; Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>La Petite Mort [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1450195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>touch my body and move in time (now i know you're mine)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tumblr prompt from user yamakire17 "Can we get role playing this time? Let's say an erotic massager?"</p><p>I really enjoyed writing this so thank you for the prompt! I hope you enjoy.</p><p>Beca and Chloe are in character the entire fic</p><p>Title from "Into the Groove" by Madonna</p><p>Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The chair Beca sits on is surprisingly comfortable but she’s still antsy as she glances at her watch for the nth time. She’s been waiting for this appointment for months and now that it’s finally here, the masseuse was running a little late. She’d complain but this place got amazing reviews online and given the long wait to get in, Beca figures she could wait for a few moments.</p><p>She was about to take out her phone to answer some work emails when the door finally opens and the masseuse walks in. Beca has to actually catch her breath because the woman was absolutely gorgeous. Red flowing hair and the bluest eyes she’s ever seen. The lighting in the room was dim but Beca could still see them.</p><p>“I’m sorry to keep you waiting, my name is Chloe,” she says, extending her hand to shake Beca’s.</p><p>“Beca,” Beca replies with her throat a little dry and shakes Chloe’s hand. They were <em> nice </em>. Soft and her fingers were very long and slender. Beca’s mind automatically fills with dirty images.</p><p>Chloe takes out a clipboard that contained the forms that Beca filled out earlier when she checked in. “It says here you suffer from neck, shoulder, and upper back pain? You put 8 on the pain scale.” She looks at Beca sympathetically. “How long has that been going on?”</p><p>Beca automatically bends and stretches her neck. “Going for about six months now,” Beca answers.</p><p>“And what do you do for a living?” Chloe makes notes on her chart.</p><p>“I’m a music producer so I spend most days in front of a computer or over a soundboard.”</p><p>“That would account for a lot of the pain. After the massage, I’ll let you know what you can do to be more ergonomic in your work space and help with your pain.” Chloe puts the chart down and smiles at Beca. “If you can stand up and take off all your clothes.”</p><p>Beca balks at her, not quite sure if she heard her right. “You want me to take off all my clothes?”</p><p>Chloe’s still smiling at her and clasps her hands in front of her stomach. “Yes, Ms. Mitchell, <em> all </em> your clothes.”</p><p>Beca gulps and stands up and starts removing her shirt. Her fingers shake as she tries to unbutton her shirt. </p><p>“Would you like some help? Chloe asks and Beca jumps.</p><p>“No, I’ve got it.” Beca tries to avoid Chloe’s eyes as she continues to undress. Once she’s only in her bra and underwear, she looks up again. Chloe is looking at her with what could only be described as hunger in her eyes.</p><p>“Bra and underwear too, Ms. Mitchell.”</p><p>“Do you ask all your clients to take off their clothes?” Beca asks with a squeak in her voice.</p><p>“Yes I do,” Chloe says immediately. “There are multiple studies that state that nudity helps promote healing for a lot of ailments. And you did sign a consent, Ms. Mitchell.”</p><p>Beca curses herself. She knew she should’ve read those forms more clearly. She gives Chloe a tight smile before reaching behind her to unclasp her bra and lets it fall with the rest of her clothing. Finally, she pulls her underwear down and off as well. She tries to cover herself with her arms but Chloe clears her throat.</p><p>“Arms to your side, chin up, face forward please.”</p><p>The authoritative tone sends shivers up and down Beca’s body and <em> fuck </em> how the hell was going to get wet <em> now? </em> She swallows as Chloe picks her clothes off the floor and folds them in a neat pile on the chair she was just sitting on. She circles her and Beca tries not to follow her as Chloe scans her completely naked body up and down. She stops behind her and Beca jumps a little when she feels a warm hand on her bare back, right in the middle of her shoulder blades.</p><p>“You have really poor posture, Ms. Mitchell. That also causes your neck and back pain.” Beca can only nod and she wonders if Chloe can feel the heat radiating off her body. She jumps again when Chloe takes a hold of her hips. “And you definitely have a turn in your hips, have you ever had chiropractic care?”</p><p>Beca shakes her head. “No, this is the first time I’ve come to a, um, <em> specialist </em> for my pain.”</p><p>“Hmm, I recommend getting an adjustment as well. I also practice chiropractic medicine, I can do that for you.” Chloe squeezes her hips causing Beca to jolt a little forward but Chloe holds her in place.</p><p>“You’re a doctor?” Beca says now really turned on.</p><p>“Did you not see my credentials on my website?” Chloe asks, amused.</p><p>“Um, I thought you were just a licensed massage therapist?” A blush spreads on Beca’s face but she feels her entire body flush. She is still aware how very naked she is.</p><p>Chloe laughs. “I’m an LMT and DC.” Beca doesn’t really know what that means so she smiles dumbly. Chloe continues to run her hands up and down Beca’s back, pushing on muscles and vertebrae with her fingers. Her hands glide up her sides and slip between her arms and then suddenly they were on her breasts, squeezing firmly. Beca gasps and tries not to make a noise. “For a small stature, you have rather large breasts,” Chloe says casually and continues to massage. Beca’s nipples are rock hard and Chloe hasn’t even touched them.</p><p>“Um, thank you?” She closes her eyes at the glorious feeling. Chloe really knew how to touch her body.</p><p>“Large breasts sometimes cause back pain but I think these,” she squeezes again and almost lifts Beca to her tiptoes. Beca can’t help but moan. “Are perfect.” She finally lets go and takes a step back. “Now, please get on the table and lie face down.”</p><p>Beca takes a deep breath, looks briefly down between her thighs to see the wetness glisten in the light, and climbs on to the massage table. She puts her face through the designated hole that all massage tables had. She doesn’t really know where Chloe is but soft music starts playing and the lights dim even more. </p><p>“If at any time my pressure is a little too much, let me know and I can switch it up, okay?” </p><p>Beca swallows. “Okay.” She stares at the floor and sees Chloe’s feet stand by her head. She hears something being uncapped and the scent of essential oils fill the room. </p><p>“Just try to relax your body,” Chloe says in a low voice and Beca feels her strong and firm hands covered in massage oil on her skin. She starts at her neck and digs her fingers into the tender muscles.</p><p>“Oh,” Beca involuntarily lets out. The pressure was hard but it felt good. Really good. The oil warmed on contact and left a very light tingly feeling.</p><p>“You got a lot of knots here, Ms. Mitchell.” Chloe rubs deeper and harder and Beca bites back another moan. God it felt good. Chloe continues massaging her neck for a few moments before moving her hands down to her shoulders where Beca was the sorest.</p><p>“Oh, fuck,” Beca exclaims and blushes when Chloe hits a particulary sore spot.</p><p>“Too much?” Beca hears the smile in her voice.</p><p>“No, that was um, that was good.” She has never been thankful that Chloe couldn’t see her face.</p><p>“You’re very <em> tight </em>, Ms. Mitchell, I think you need me to loosen you up a little.” </p><p>Beca gulps and feels herself starting to get wetter as Chloe’s hands move further down her back. She sees her feet walk down the table to get better access to her body and she feels her hands down her lower back now. Her thumbs rub hard over the muscles and Beca can’t help but move her hips a little to get a little friction against the table. Chloe was getting dangerously low.</p><p>“How many hours would you say you spent sitting?” Chloe asks conversationally. </p><p>“Eight or more?”</p><p>“Hmm, that’s not very good for your piriformis.” Before Beca can ask what that was, Chloe’s hands were on her ass massaging it.</p><p>“Oh my god,” Beca gasps and Chloe’s thumbs start to dip lower to where she was very noticeably wet. </p><p>“Does that feel good, Ms. Mitchell?” Chloe’s voice was low with a rasp. </p><p>“Yes, Dr. Beale, that feels very good.”</p><p>“I can tell your body is responding very well to my treatment.” Beca whimpers when Chloe squeezes her ass and spreads her cheeks. “Tell me, Ms. Mitchell,” Chloe continues and starts to spread Beca’s thighs. “When’s the last time you’ve been fucked?”</p><p>Beca moans at the words. “I don’t know, Dr. Beale, is that relevant to my treatment?”</p><p>“Orgasms release immunoglobulin A which is very good for your immune system.” Beca honestly has no idea what Chloe is saying anymore with how close her fingers are to her very wet cunt. She was definitely dripping all over the table with how sticky her thighs were.</p><p>“Please,” Beca begs and hadn’t even noticed she started to get on her knees to give Chloe better access.</p><p>“I didn’t even have to ask you to do that,” Chloe says with an air of arrogance. “Would you like me to fuck you, Ms. Mitchell? Your sweet pussy sure looks ready.”</p><p>“Fuck me, Dr. Beale.”</p><p>Chloe finally slips her fingers into Beca’s dripping center and pumps them in and out. “You <em> are </em> tight everywhere.” Chloe redoubles her efforts and spreads Beca a little wider with her other fingers. </p><p>Beca moans and gasps. Her position wasn’t the greatest and she’s hoping the table doesn’t give out under her. She reaches down her own body to rub her clit as Chloe continues to finger fuck her from behind.</p><p>“Yes, rub that clit, baby.” Chloe withdraws her fingers and Beca whimpers at the loss of contact but Chloe was already climbing onto the table herself. Beca tries to look back to see what she’s doing but her position on the table definitely prevented that. </p><p>Chloe kneels and spreads her from behind and licks the length of her slit. “Fuck, you taste so good,” Chloe moans.</p><p>“Baby,” Beca pants and rubs her clit faster. Chloe holds her open with her thumbs and laps at her cunt at the same speed Beca rubs at her clit. “Fuck!” Beca screams and moves backwards against Chloe’s talented tongue. “I’m gonna come.” Chloe doesn’t let up and licks with broad strokes. Beca feels herself tense and tighten before coming with a scream. Chloe laps at her throbbing cunt until she comes down from her orgasm. She all but collapses back on the table, her face finding the hole again.</p><p>Beca’s breathing heavily when she hears Chloe get off the table and feels a blanket drape over her naked body.</p><p>“Your session is done now, Ms. Mitchell. You can redress. We’ll discuss ways to improve your work space and posture to avoid further damage. Please don’t forget to make your next appointment on the way out.” </p><p>Beca lets out a chuckle and tries to get up. She only manages to lift her head to smile up at Chloe’s very smug face. “I hope you don’t do that with all your clients.”</p><p>Chloe smiles back. “Only you, Ms. Mitchell.”</p><p>Beca laughs. “Good.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>